Misery loves company
by maverick9871
Summary: After Naruto losses his last precious person he goes back to start a new life, see how things should have been, naruto harem
1. Chapter 1

I dont own naruto

It was storming outside. Most of the villagers and ninja were either at home or trying to find shelter. Sadly that is not the case for a 6'2" blond hair man in Konaha. This man was standing at a gravesite. The rain was washing the new mud from the grave away but the man was still standing there, tears slowly traveling down his face.

**"You know, I hate this village more know than I did when I attacked it 25 years ago."**

"_I know furball, I cant believe after everything that happen, my last precious person is dead, can you believe that someone would kill my last friend to get to me_."

**"I think it might work"**

"_What are you talking about fox_"

**"I was just thinking that you can change everything, I mean everything from the minute I was sealed in you to know"**

"_How_"

**"I can send you back but you will have to listen to me and I will train you, make you stonger. Strong enough to save them all."**

"_What do I have to do, what do you get out of it, and how will I know what to do_."

**"Simple, I get freedom after your able to make kagebunshins in a female bunshin so I can take human form, you get the fox contract, you will have all your future memmories, and all you have to do is let me take over to do the jutsu"**

Naruto looks at the grave one last time and says "_Fine, do it fox_." Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them they were red. He them started going thru handseal and after 500 he says **"Demonic jutsu:pheonix rebirth"** and with that Naruto dropped to his knees and started to scream as his body was engulfed in flames and turned to ash.

TIMESKIP BACKWORDS

Naruto found himself opening his eyes to a night sky. When he looked closer he found himself moving with out him doing anything until he notices a man that looks almost exactly like him. The man leans forward and kisses him on the forehead before saying "Im sorry son, I wish I could be there for you but know I had to burden you with a curse worse than death. Please forgive me Naruto." After he said that he closes his eyes and collapsed on the ground dead.

TIMESKIP FASTFORWARD

At age two Naruto was in the orphanage bored because there was not much you could do at this age so he found himself in his mind talking with Kyuubi. On this particular day Naruto asked "_Fox, I was wondering, is there anyway to change my eyes to give me a bloodline limit or something to make me stronger_."

**"Well there is one thing I can do. I could give you the ultimate bloodline but it will be very painfull. Its called the Bloodline Genesis. Basically what it does is any bloodline you see with it one you get."**

Naruto did not even think for a half a second before saying "_Do it, I dont care how much it hurts_."

TIMESKIP FASTFORWARD

We now find Naruto five years old in the woods punching a tree. "1495...1496...1497..1498..1499...1500" Naruto collapses to the ground panting before he hears laughing in his head.

**"Ok kit, now that you have done 1500 with each leg and punch I want you to rest for a few minutes before I want you to start trying treeclimbing."**

"_OK..ok..I will start working on that in a few minutes, what are my gravity seals up to right now_."

**"Well, you are only at 4 time normal gravity right now and your regular weights add 100 pounds to you so you have 400 pounds right now. ok kit times up."**

"_Kyubi, did I ever tell you are a sadist. So when do you want to steal the bloodlines from the Hyuuga and Uchihas"_

**"I say we do it when you goto the accademy, you might be able to get it from both heads of the clans but remember to wait to start school until your class actually starts instead of starting early and failing."**

_"Deal fox, well time to get back to work."_

TIMESKIP FASTFORWARD

Today was an exciting day for Naruto. Today was the day that he would start the accademy. Naruto was currently sitting in the swing of the accademy watching all of the parents drop thier kids off. Right now he had a henge over his eyes so no one would suspect he had his bloodline on.

After a few minutes Naruto saw one of his two Hiashe Hyuuga. Current target was walking with his hand on his little daughters shoulder pushing her forward so that he could hurry and leave. After looking into his eyes a few times Naruto felt his eyes start to burn. Once the pain went away he thought "_One down, One to go"._

About 10 minutes later Naruto got a suprise. He recongnise Sasuke and the person with him but it was not the head of the Uchiha family, instead it was Sasuke older brother Itachi that brought him to school. Naruto watched him closely and lucky for him Itachi did not have his Sharigan on to see thru the henge. After a few more minutes of watching him and having the burning pain go away Naruto channeled his chakra into his eyes and notice something wierd.

**"Kit, I already know what you are going to say and the thing is I am altering the bloodlines alittle so that you get all the capabilities of both at the same time but you can focus them more and then you will be able to see thru things."**

_"Ok fox I was just worried for a moment because I thought something was wrong. Well I guess I can go and start being a student agian."_

**"Well, at least with all the training you are doing and the change in clothing you may not have such a hard time making friends this time especially all dressed in black and wearing a facemask but I suggest that you stay as the dead last so that you can be underestimated until the final 6 years from now or go for rookie of the year."**

_"Well I think I will go for rookie of the year and see how that goes, I want to make my dad proud of me and also I dont care what the villagers think. Talk to you later fox."_And with that Naruto walked into class to begin his academy years.

TIMESKIP FASTFORWARD

We finally find Naruto on the final exam day, currently he is tied for first place as rookie of the year. Most teachers tried everything they could to discredit him but he was able to see through every genjustu on test, already knowing the answer to chunnin and junnin information, he practiced throwing weapons and jutsu he knew constantly so he had near perfect chakra control, even though kyuubi has been constantly enlarging his chakra coils.

Naruto was currently waiting for the final test bunshins to discover who would get rookie of the year. Iruka and Mizuki walk back into the room with sasuke before saying "Naruto Uzimaki."

As Naruto was walking to the door Mizuki says "Wait a minute, Iruka and Naruto, since I am getting tired of going back and forward between class lets just let him do his bunshin test here ok."

Iruka sighs and said "I have no objection, Naruto, please do a bunshin for us."

Naruto looks at both of them and said "Does it matter what kind."

Iruka said "If you know more that one kind you can do it for extra credit."

Naruto nods and without doing handseals said "Multi Kagebunshin no jutsu" and suddely there are over 100 Kagebunshins. The entire class is amazed as this because they never seen solid clones before. After a few minutes he dismissed them and made regular bunshins and dismissing them also before he is handed his headband. After that he was handed his headband and the class was released and told to come back the next day Naruto heard Mizuki cursing under his breath and talking about doing it himself tonight.

Naruto left school so fast that nobody had a chance to talk to him. Naruto made it all the way to the Hokage tower from the accademy which is 6 miles away in less than two minutes. Once he got there he waited a few minutes before he was allowed to see the Hokage. Once he got there Naruto took a seat waiting for the Hokage to finish what he was signing before he started.

"Hello Nartuto, How are you today and what can I do for you."

Naruto smiled and said "Well old man I got a few things I want to talk to you about but I need what I say not to leave this office."

The Hokage agreed and Naruto said "Well first off I want you to know that I know about the fox in me. No one told me so dont get upset. The reason I know about her is when I was born I had a bloodline ability no one knowed about. I know my dad was the fourth because I have an almost photographic memmory. I also came to an agreement with the fox after I found out why she attacked us. I know you are probably mad at me right know for not telling you but I needed to get strong enough to at least defend myself incase I was banished for it so that is why I waited, Also I think you should know Mizuki is planning on stealing the forbidden scroll sometime soon because he want to give it to someone who promised power and who also is responsible for Kyuuubi attacking. Go ahead and ask any question and I will answer."

The third sat there for a few moment before saying "Ok why did kyuubi attack."

Naruto said "Orochimaru summoned her with an incomplete summoning scroll and also captured and sacraficed 200 of her clan summans to have enough chakra to call her hear, and also he put somekind of curseseal on her but she does not have it know. He did it with the help of a group called Akatsuki, what reason I dont know but he lured her to us in a state of bloodlust and you know what happen next."

The third said "Tell me about this bloodline you claim to have."

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them and showed a blue eye with a white ring around the outside and three commas around that. Naruto said "What kyuubi said it was called is Genesis, it makes it where any bloodline I look at for a few minutes will be absorbed and my body automatically gets the best parts of each. So far I can see 359 degrees and see thru things like the Hyuugas and also I have the copying and speed abilities of the Uchihas. I dont want it known about this just yet because I am afraid either the council will try to have them remove and put in someone else or someone like the snake-teme who wants to learn all jutsu will come after them, also I think I should mentions that I also have the real fox summoning scroll also."

The third smoked his pipe and asked "What was the agreement that you made with the fox."

Naruto said "Simple Akatsuki and Orochimaru must be killed during my lifetime and the fox gives me all of her chakra as I can handle it and teaching me jutsu and training skills, like I have worn gravity seals since I was six along with weights and I also have been taught tree climbing and water walking and also I have learned one other thing if you would like me to show you."

The third nodded and Naruto went through 20 handseals before saying "soul kagebunshin" and out popped a girl who looked about naruto age , 5'1 111 pounds with red hair and blue eyes. The bunshin looked at the Hokage before bowing and saying **"Hello Hokage-sama, please forgive my actions 12 years ago for I am trully sorry, I am trying to make ammend by helping this boy like he said and everything he said is true."**

The third had his jaw on the floor for a few moment before saying "Are you the kyuubi."

**"Yes Hokage-sama, but my real name is Ariel. Like the kit here said I was summoned here with the sacrafices of 200 of my clan and then he put a curseseal on me. Also I should tell you that I am as mortal as the kit here even if I was some how freed I would die, and because of a side effect of that sealing I lost the curseseal."**

The third looked at both of them for a moment and said "Naruto, since you know who your father is and have kyuubi helping you, do you want to recieve your family name now or wait."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "If I take my family name what is required for me to do it."

The third thought for a moment and said "Well, in your case since you have a new bloodline and that you are the last heir of a clan I would say you must change your family name publicly so the entire village knows who you really are. Second you will have to fall under the clan resurection laws meaning you can have multiple wifes. Third you must get someone you can trust to take your clan seat in the council until you are married or are 16 years old. Also I will have to tell about the Kyuubi being in you, and I will also have to tell about you having a bloodline but I wont tell what it does."

Naruto nodded and said "How long will it take to make the announcement."

The Third said "I can make it this afternoon if you want."

Naruto shook his head yes and after saying goodbye went home.

Later that day the nearly the entire village was standing infront of the Hokage tower. The third was standing on his balcony looking at the crowed and sighed before saying "I am here to inform the entire village of a S-rank secret only 5 people know about. Before I tell this secret I want you all to know I am sadden by the way this village has acted until know even without the knowledge I am about to say."

A few whisper went through the crowd before the third coughed and said "I want you all to know that Arashi Kazama, the fourth Hokage has a son living in this village. Also I want you to know that he would be sick of this village know if he was still alive today, because after he made 2 seperate sacrafices for this village they discrase themselves."

The crowd voices became loud at that point until someone said "what are you talking about."

The third said "Until today I had Arashi son last name change to protect him from his fathers enemies, sadly this village has tried to kill him over 6000 times. If you can not figure out who his son is I will tell you a hint. It was the same child he saved this village with from kyuubi that most of you have hated, thats right the child name was Naruto Uzimaki, now its Naruto Kazama and if I find out anyone tries to attack him anymore not only does he get all of his family property to take with him but also his family bloodline. Good day."

After that the crowd slowly dispearsed and talked to each other over what they discovered we find Naruto and his shadow clones unpacking what little possession that he had into his new home the Kazama estates.

After settling into the master bedroom and finding a picture of his parents he falls asleep and waits for a new beginning tomorrow.

About that same time we find Mizuki in Ibiki office getting to know why Ibiki is so feared for his information gathering skills.

The next day when Naruto gets up he puts on some of his family clothing he found the day before that fits him. He wears a pair of black ninja pants that have kunia and shurikan holsters built in. He also has on a form fitting tight white shirt with the Kazama family spiral on the back . Black combat boots. He has a black belt with his forehead protector as the beltbuckle. He still had his arms and leg weights on also colored black.

He left his home and heads for school. On his way to school he still sees people looking at him but not as many have all out hate looks on thier faces. Most have confused looks trying to figure out what to actually think. He also notices some of the teenage girls looking at him strangely.

"**Kit, I think that you may not have a problem finding someone to start your clan with."**

_"I think you might be right but I want wives that mean something instead of wemon to have children with."_

Ariel stayed quite after that. When Naruto finally got to class he had just made in in the door when all noise in the class stopped. All of the kids notice the new look and most had heard about what happened at the meeting. Several of the girls in class have drool hanging out of thier mouths when they see his muscles though his white shirt. They all had basically the same though running in thier minds. _Is this what he had covered with those baggy clothes._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto took his normal seat on the back row of class. Many of the students in class had tried over the years to figure out how he could pass all of the test without even being awake half of the time. He was currently the rookie of the year and even though he did have a fan club he did not show much interest in a relationship, however unlike sasuke he was kind and behaved like a gentleman.

After everyone arrived Iruka said "Ok every your teams shall be as followed, Team 1...Team seen, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Team 8 Naruto, Hinata, Ino Team 10 Sakura, Choji, Shino. Your instuctors will be hear in a few minutes." After that he left the room.

A few people complained about the team placements,

Shikamaru _troublesome, _

Sakura,_ Why cant I be with Sasuke_,

Choji,_ I cant be with Shika_.

Kiba I_ cant believe I got stuck with the two most antisocial people thier are._

A few peple just raised an eyebrow, Shino, Sasuke, Naruto.

But the last two were suprising, They both thought back to what thier dads had to say after the big town meeting yesterday.

Flashback' Hinata'

Hinata was sitting in her dads study looking at him across his desk trying to figure out what she had done wrong now.

After a few scary moments Hiashe said "What is your oppinion of one Naruto Kazama, formaly known as Naruto Uzimaki."

Hinata was caught of gaurd at this for a moment and said while studdering "Well, I think he is kind, smart, very strong, and very caring, why father."

Hiashe sat for a moment considering his answer and said "I am ordering you to invite him over tomorrow for dinner and also I wish to inform you that when you turn 14 that you will be married to him. I was under the impression that he was dead so I thought the arrange marriage that his father and I set up 13 years ago was void. That is not the case now. Also I have been researching his clans history in the village archives and I have discovered that you must move in with him along with any other future wives he may have out thier or want. Go now daughter and prepare to move."

Hinata ran to her room with a look of a person who just won the lotto.

Flashback end

Ino father was a little more funny.

Flashback 'Ino'

Ino was sitting at her family dinner table when her mom was looking at her dad with the look he always got when he done something stupid. Finally after the look for 5 minutes Inos dad cleared his throught and said "Ino hunny, I got something you are going to find funny. You see my little flower, when I found out your mom was going to have you I went out and got drunk with some of my friends. And you know how I usually get took to the Hokage for drinking too much and public destruction, well...when I was in the Hokages office I was bragging to him about being a dad and he told me that his wife was pregnant also. We shared a few bottles of Sake and one thing led to another and I sort of drawed up an agreement with him. If he could out drink me I would have you marry someone in his family when he or she became of age as long as you both were not the same gender."

Inos mom interupted and said "Needles to say your dad lost and since the only child of the Hokage was a boy and you are a girl, you are engaged to him. His name is Naruto Kazama formally known as Naruto Uzimaki."

Ino looked at her parents and said "I know its not April 1st so this cant be a joke, and why do I got the feeling that this is not all you have to tell me."

Inos dad said "Well the thing is when I talked to the Hokage about this he said that you would have to move into Naruto house after getting your team. See its a rule that said you had to move in once you were named an adult and since you are a gennin now you are considered an adult in the eyes of the village."

Flashback end

Ino chuckled as she remembered yelling at her parents after that until she finally ran out of steam.

Sakura saw her best friend and rival chuckling and sat down beside her and said "Whats so funny. Ino pig"

Ino had a vein pop on her head and said "Sorry forehead but looks like I cant be your rival for Sasuke anymore. I was informed last night I am engaged."

Sakura yelled "WHAT, HOW CAN YOU BE ENGAGED PIGGY"

Ino yelled "EASY FOREHEAD, MY DAD ARRANGED IT BEFORE I WAS BORN AND NOW I AM ENGAGED TO Naruto." ino immediately clamped her hand over her mouth.

The next thing anyone knows is a voice that seemed out of place scream "WHAT, I CANT BELIEVE THIS SHIT, I FIND OUT I AM GOING TO GET MARRIED TO THE MAN OF MY DREAMS AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT I HAVE TO SHARE HIM WITH YOU BEFORE I EVEN GET TO TELL HIM." A fuming red face Hinata said looking at Ino with a look that can kill.

The whole class is stunned by this development and Naruto seeing the tension between both of them jumps between the two girls and said "Calm down girls we can talk about this after we meet our sensie, I dont know what is going on right now but I will find out."

Ino yells "YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, I AM GOING TO ..."

Naruto sees Hinata also getting upset and getting ready to blow finally has enough and creates two Kagebunshins and both bunshins passionately kiss Hinata or Ino on the lips while dipping them and then dissapears. Naruto sees both girls in a dreamworld said "Ok ladies, I dont know what is up but both of you sit down, shut up, and we will talk after we meet our sensie like civilized people."

Both girls complied and Naruto said "how troublesome"

Shikamaru sneezes and shoots a glare at Naruto. Kiba is muttering about how Naruto is a lucky teme.

Finally two sensies walk in. One is a tall man with a smoke in his mouth said "Im Asuma, Team 10 with me". The other one is a woman with red eyes and black hair saying "Im Kurinai, Team 8 with me"

Naruto looks at the other team and before he left said "I would get some sleep if i was you, you will be here for a few hours."

Team 7 looked at him before Shikamaru went to sleep and Kiba starts bragging to Sasuke who was brooding.

Kurinai led team 8 to training ground 8 which was in the forest with a set of three training logs in the middle. After she got thier she looked at her team and sensing the tension in the team said "Ok lets introduce ourselfs, I will go first. My name is Kurinai and I am a genjutsu expert. I like dancing, genjutsu, dango, and my friends. who next."

Naruto said "my name is Naruto, I am the cage for the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was prevoked into attacking this village 12 years ago, I am a strong Ninjutsu type of fighter and have a new bloodline, I dont like people who treat others wrong for something they cant control but I am very protective of my friends. My dream is to be Hokage and make my father proud and my dream is to rid the world of the Akatsuki. My plans for the future I will discuss later."

Ino said "My name is Ino, I like flowers, my family jutsus and I think I am in love with my fiance, Naruto, I dislike sakura and a certian heiress." Ino said shooting Hinata a dirty look.

Naruto sighed.

Hinata said stuttering "My name is Hinata, I like my fiance Narutokun, flowers and tea. I use my family bloodline but I am not real strong with it. I dont like my family being devided into 2 houses."

Kurinai said "Ok I can see we have a little problem with personal life here but I think we can fix that. I want all of you to goto your homes and pack all of your camping and survival gear and weapons. We are going to do the gennin test in 1 hour and it will last for 24 hours. Go and meet back here in 60 minutes or you all fail and go back to the accademy, tell your family you wont be back tonight."

Fast forward 1 hour

All three gennins had just arrived when Kurinai said "Ok I want all of you to hold each others sholders and one of you hold my arm."

Everyone did and next thing they knew they were somewhere else deep in a forest with tall trees that almost blocked out all the light. Naruto took one look at the place and used his senses and turned white before turning to Kurinai and said "Are you nuts. Whats the big idea of bringing us to the forest of death."

Both Ino and Hinata looked at Naruto a little scared but Kurinai said "Oh I see. You must have been here before Naruto well let me explain to you the test know. I am going to give each of you a disability with a genjutsu. Naruto, you will loose the ability to speak, Hinata, you will loose the ability to hear. Ino you will lose the ability of sight. you must survive 24 hours. I will also be taking your supplies and leaving you with one blanket, 3 kunias, ten feet of ninja wire and that is it. Ok give me all of your supplies now. And I will disable each of the senses I told you."

After everyone had a kunia and only had 1 blanket Kurinai left. Both girls started looking around scared until Naruto looked at them and snapped his fingers and touched Hinata on the shoulder. Hinata eeped before calming down and saw Naruto writing somethin in the dirt. Hinata then said "Ino, Narutokun has a plan so we can pass. He said for me and you to work together and get firewood. I can see and you can hear so we can cover each other and protect. Naruto said he will get us some food and be back to help us. He also said not to move more than 1 hundread yards from where we are."

Ino said "Ok Hinata, I trust both of you so hold my hands and tell me what you see." I will jerk my hand away if I hear anything."

Hinata said "Ok" and they took off. Naruto took off to the looking for food. He traveled for about 20 minutes when he saw a big boar that was almost as big as him. Naruto them smirked and held out his right hand and started forming chakra in it. Kurinia clone who was hidden in a tree watching him was amazed and wondered what that jutsu was because she never seen it before.

Naruto charged at the boar and jumped on its back before he rammed the ball of chakra into the boars back and thinking _RASENGAN_. After the boar was dead. Naruto field dressed what was left of it and got about 30lbs of meat off of it. He then took the meat back to the camp on a tray he made out of 18 small sticks about 3 foot long and tied then to make a tray about 12 inches wide.

After he got back to camp he found both girls sitting and had a pretty good stack of wood. When Hinata saw Naruto she told Ino and they both relaxed alittle. Naruto walked over to where the girls had a pitched stack of wood ready to lite but had no way to start a fire. Naruto thought for a moment how to do this.

**"Kit, you know that you can still you the foxfire I tought you, it dont take calling out the name to work."**

_Thanks fox _Naruto thought before holding both of his hands together and concentrating before a ball of fire formed in between his hands. He then placed the flames under the pitched wood stack and it started smoking before lighting.

Hinata was amazed and said "That was amazing Narutokun. you started a fire without any handsighns and without calling out a name."

Ino hearing this said "Oh thats not fair, all I could do is hear the wood burning, I wish I could of seen it."

Hinata seeing the meat that Naruto brought said I will start cooking the food for us."

Naruto nods his head yes and ino said "ok"

Naruto then sats down beside Ino. He then sends chakra to his eyes and starts to scan the area. He smirks as he sees Kurinai through her genjutsu and continues to watch over everyone.

Hinata brings over the meat that has cooked and said "The food is done, I found some herbs while getting wood with Ino and added it to the meat you brought us Narutokun". Naruto nods his head and Ino tell both of them "thank you."

Naruto snaps his fingers and Hinata was looking at him when he did it said "Whats wrong Narutokun."

Naruto wrote in the dirt to wrap some meat on a kunia and tie it with some ninja wire. Hinata is confused but did it anyways. She then handed it to him and asked "What did you want me to do that for Narutokun."

Ino asks "What"

Hinata said "He asked me to put some meat on a kunia and wrap it in place with ninja wire."

Naruto had his eyes activated and launched a Kunia into the treetrunk beside where Kurinai was sitting.

Hinata watched him do that could not see any reason to it and looked with her eyes and could not see anything. note, sharingan can see through genjutsu, byakugan sees through stuff and can see chakra but not through most genjutsu.

Naruto then smirked and wrote a note before starting to walk to away. Hinata read the note and said "Ino, I dont know what Narutokun is about to do but he said the noise you are going to hear is him so dont be scared." Ino shook her head and heard a loud explosion. Hinata seeing Ino jump looks back to Naruto and is shocked. A Huge tree that is at least 6 feet wide is falling to the ground.

Hinata watched as he did this for about 30 minutes blowing the trunks of more than 30 trees down with some ball of chakra in his hand and making it where the clearing they are in is surrounded by about a 20 foot wall of wood from the trees that have fallen on each other Naruto walks back over to the girls sweating heavy and writes with a stick that he was going to sleep until 11 oclock since Hinata had a watch. He wrote that Ino and Hinata get to know each other a little better and keep the fire going.

Naruto falls asleep and after nothing happens until 11 both girls wake Naruto up before they start to lay down. He sees both girls cold but they only have one blanket. He thinks for a moment and after putting more wood on the fire then walks up to both girls that are leaning agianst the closes wall to the fire and sats between them and pulls both girls close to him. Hinat turns beat red for a moment and Ino ask "whats going on"

Hinata stutters "Narutokun is sitting beside us and has his arms around us to keep us warm I think."

Naruto nods yes and then starts sending chakra through his body making it create more heat and pulls boths girls closer with both resting thier head on a shoulder of his. After a few moments they both put an arm around him at the same time. They started to pull the arm back but Naruto quickly kissed both oh thier foreheads. The girls decide just to let it be and fall fast asleep. Naruto just leans his head back and controls a small amount of chakra to keep the girls warm. After activating his eyes he sees kurinai sitting in another tree watching them and sees her smiling with a blanket around her.

The next morning caming and went both girls had woke up and after they did what they could of a morning ritual had some fish Naruto got from somewhere.

When noon came Kurinai appeared infront of them and cancelled the genjutsu before saying "Well you all are ready to pass but what was the reason to this test."

Naruto smirked and said "Teamwork."

Kurinai smiled and said they all passed before taking them back to where they started the day before. After they got back to training grounds 8 Kurinai said "I am very proud of you. You each took care of each other and worked together to survive. Always remember to look out for one another. Hinata, Ino, you are both dismissed until 10am tomorrow, Naruto can I speak to you a moment."

Both Ino and Hinata were curious about what was going on until Naruto said "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, I want you both to go and get your dads and meet me in the Hokages office in 1 hour so we can sort this out ok."

Both girls nodded and left. After they were gone Kurinai said "Ok Naruto, I just wanted to ask you how did you know where I was last night and what was that attack you killed the boar with and cut those trees down with."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "If I tell you, you have to not tell anyone without my permission."

Kurinai nodded and Naruto said "The reason I could tell where you were was because of my bloodline, it is a unique bloodline, I wont tell much but I could see through most genjutsu. As for the attack it was one of my fathers, Rasengan. Dont ask how I know it just know that I do."

Kurinai was stunned because she heard of Rasengan before but never seen it. Deciding that was all she was going to get let him leave."

Flashforward 1 hour

Naruto had just arrived at the Hokages office and was met with Ino, Inoichi, Hinata, Hiashe and the 3rd Hokage. After everyone was seated the 3rd said "I was informed that this was to discuss the business of the arrange marriage between Naruto and theses girls. Is this correct"

After everyone Nodded yes, the third said "Well, Naruto, after discussing with both the girls parents and checking your clan rules I have to say everything is in order and you are indeed engaged to them. Is thier a problem."

Naruto thought for a moment and looked at both girls and said "I know this office is sound proof so before I say anything about marriage I have to make sure everyone understands about me and my situation oldman, I know you told about Kyuubi but I dont think the girls actually understand what is up with that and the girls fathers must know so that incase something happens they are both taken care of properly. Agreed."

After the third shook his head Naruto started making handsigns and said "soul kagebunshin" and appeared a girl who looked about Naruto age , 5'1 111 pounds with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress. The girl bowed to everyone present and said "**Hello everyone, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ariel, but you know me as Kyuubi. Relax I am unable to attack even if I wanted to. The kit here has allowed me to tell the Hokage why I attacked. I attacked because of a group of men that summoned 200 of my clan and used them as sacrafices to summon me here. They used a fake summoning scroll and after they found out they could not control me one of them put a curseseal on me and made me go into a state of bloodlust and I attacked your village. For that I am sorry. The kit here has made a deal with me and as part of that deal I gave him the actual fox summon contract and have helped train him, gave him chakra, along with a few other secrets. In return he agreed to kill the men that summoned me in his lifetime as payment. I also activated his bloodline for him that was dormant in his body. Anything else."**

To say most was stunned was an understatement. Finally Hiashe said "What is the bloodline that he has and was does it do. I dont remember his father having one."

Arial said "**It is called the bloodline Genesis, it allows any bloodline he sees for a few moment active to be absorbed, and since I am in his body I basically can change it a little and take only the best parts, and before you ask does he have yours Hyuuga, the answer is yes but only because someone from your clan attacked him with it, same with the Uchiha one, but relax I tweaked his a little so that whatever is absorbed in it will pass only to his children, if say someone tried to remove his eyes they would explode within a moment as well as his children, so your clan secret cant get out, even in death."**

Hiashe was mad for a moment but calmed down after that since the secret cant get out. After that Naruto said "Ok girls, I want you to understand I have secrets that I have to keep and I may not make since at times but I will try to make you both happy. I know it might be a little wierd being with me and some of the villagers that have been nice to you before might start calling you names or try to attack you to get to me. If you cant deal with that I will release you from any obligations. You are both to nice and beautiful to not be happy so I will let you decide. Also Hiashe, does Hinata have to have a cageseal put on her. If so can I offer another seal that can seal your bloodline at death but not be able to punish like the cageseal can."

Hiashe said "No she will not have to if you can put that seal on her as proof."

Hinata stuttered and said "Naruto-kun, I have already seen how the villagers have treated you before and I have loved you for a long time. I want to be with you."

Ino thought for a moment and said "What the hell, its not like your not cute or anything. Anyways, I think it is time to start moving in dont you Hinata."

Both girls nodded and left followed by thier dads. After they were gone the Hokage stopped Naruto and said "I have a few more question for you if you dont mind. I was watching the teams through my crystal ball and I saw you perform something I have not seen in a long time. Can you tell me how you learned it."

Naruto though for a moment and sighed before saying "I seen it when dad was fighting Kyuubi and I saw it and took a while to recreate it."

The Hokage sighed but accepted the answer. Naruto left and went to The Kazama estates. When he got thier he saw the front door open. When he went to investigate he found Ino and Hinata sitting in the frontroom with several boxes behind around the room. He also saw a man Naruto knew very well with his hiate over one eye and a mask on his lower half of his face.

Naruto walked over to them and said "I am glad to see you ladies are finally here and I would like to say Hello to Sharingan Kakashi, if I am not mistaken you were one of my dads students."

Kakashi was suprised at that if his one slitely visible eye was to be taken into account. Kakashi finally said "It seems you have me at a slight disadvantage here Naruto, could you tell me how you know that."

Naruto smiled and said "Simple, when you hear villagers talking about people who should have the right to kill you, you learn everything you can about them."

Kakashi said "Well I want you to know I am not one of those fools. If you ever want to talk about your dad I can tell you stories about him. I see you have already started restoring your clan huh, I could give you some reading material to help..."

Kakashi was stopped when Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and said "Now, now, Kakashi, I know you are not one of those fools but please show proper respect to my fiances, I may be a man and a have a small perverted side, but I also respect ladies and I dont believe I need any reading material wrote by the frog sannin unless my lovely fiance want me to. Do I make my self clear."

Now it was Naruto turn to be suprised as two screeches of "EEEEEKKKKK" sounded throughout the house. When he turned around he noticed both Ino and Hinata were digging through different boxes and both pulled out a copy of the latest ICHA ICHA PARADISE book. Naruto saw this and walked to a support beam and started headbutting it muttering about perverts.

When he finally turned back around he saw three people reading the perverted books. Naruto created 20 Kagebunshins and said "Ladies I am going to take a shower, my clones will help you take your stuff into any room that you want to be in and help you unpack. I have already taken the Masterbedroom. If you need anything tell a clone and it will disapear and let me know. Ok." as he went upstairs to the his room.

He closed his door and grab a pair of frog boxers and a black sleaveless t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. He started running his Jacuzee fullsize tub full of hot water. After bathing for about 20 minutes he got back dressed and exited his bathroom to a suprise. Both Ino and Hinata had moved thier stuff into the bedroom with him. Naruto sighed and had a seat in the office chair behind the desk on the left side of the room. Naruto looked at both of them and said "I guess since we are going to have to set some groundrules so whats first."

Ino said "Well, I say since we are sharing the huge bed, seriously its like a california king size, I say that we should just try sleeping in the same bed and if we feel something we dont want we mention it. Ok."

Hinata agreed by shaking her head and Naruto sighed before saying "Well I dont feel like fighting, I am tired and want some sleep. Tomorrow we will see are sensie and discuss family training. I know you both have family jutsu but I have a few jutsu I want to try and make where you both can help train any children we have in the future. Lets just sleep and discuss this tomorrow since we dont meet our sensie until 10 tomorrow. Lets set the alarm for 6 in the morning."

Both girls agreed and took turns going to the bathroom and changing cloths and getting in bed. Naruto was in the middle with his arms behind his head and almost asleep when Hinata got on the left and Ino on the right and both girls put thier head on his shoulder and an arm around his waist. Naruto put his arm around each girl before sighing and going to sleep.

The next day when Naruto woke up he discovered he was in bed alone. After freshening up and changing into a pair of green shinobi pants and a black t-shirt he went downstairs to find both girls eating breakfast and a plate made for him also. After sitting down he said "Ok, I have one question. Why do you both seem ok with this. A couple of days ago you both were ready to kill each other."

Hinata said "Ano...Sorry Naruto-kun, Ino and I talked and we decided that since we both dont have a choice about sharing we decided that would just try and make it fair for both of us without having to fight as long as you treat us both equal."

Naruto was stunned and asked "You both agreed to that."

After both nodded he accepted that. After they both finished eating Naruto said "Ok, I want you both to tell me what you feel is your weak points. Tiajustu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, speed, stamina, chakra, and chakra control."

Ino said "Well, I say I am pretty good at standard Tiajutsu, I only know the 3 accademy ninjutsu and and the Shintenshin no Jutsu. I dont have much chakra, but I do have pretty good Chakra control. My stamina and speed are bad, average strength."

Hinata then said "I am average in my family Tiajutsu, I only know the 3 accademy jutsu, I have perfect chakra control but I dont have much chakra. I dont have much speed or stamina, average strength."

Naruto nodded and said "I have above average Tiajutsu, extreme chakra and above average chakra control, I have numerous ninjutsu, I can see through most genjutsu but I cant cast hardly any. I have high stamina and speed and I am pretty strong. Ok now that we have a good idea where to start. I know a way to help with stamina, speed, strength, and chakra all in one simple way."

Ino and Hinata both yelled "How"

Naruto looks at Hinata for a moment and said "Thats it, who are you and what have you done with Hinata."

Hinata stuttered "What do you mean Naruto-kun"

Naruto said "Over the past few days you hace actually been talking loud and have been a little more forward, you are even starting to stutter less."

Hinata blushed a little and put her fingers together and said "Its just that I am happy to finally got what I have wanted since I was 9. I got the person I love with me."

Naruto had a foxy grin and said "Thanks Hinata-chan, now how I am going to help you both I am going to give you each a gravity seal like I have. All you do is do the handsigns, snake, boar and pump chakra into the seal and it increases gravity on you by how much you put. To release just wipe a little blood across it and say dispell it like a genjutsu. It shows how many times gravity it is after you pump chakra into it so you know you are getting stronger. I will also put that seal I promised your dad right above it Hinata so you wont have to get a cagebird seal. Now lets start."

Naruto started drawing the two seals on Hinata and the one seal on Ino and then had both activate them. It took Ino and and Hinata 1 hour to be able to move with the gravity seal on 2x normal gravity.

After they started heading for Team 8 training ground Naruto said "Ok today is Tuesday so every Tuesday I want you both to pump more Chakra into the gravity seal. It will start messing with your chakra control so we will start water walking starting next week.

After making it to thier training ground Kurinai was already there. Kurinai said "So, hows everything on the homefront."

Ino who was already a little tired from the gravity weights said "Ok I guess. Naruto here is starting to be a slavedriver."

Hinata who also was getting tired nodded her head yes.

Kurinai saw how tired they were and said "Naruto what are they talking about."

Naruto said "We talked about what was our strength and weaknesses this morning and after both said chakra capacity, stamina, speed, and strength was there weak points so I gave them both the same thing I am using right now. Gravity seals."

Kurinai was stunned. She knew what they were but she never made met anyone who actually used them. She finally said "Well what I know of gravity seals, Naruto is right. They do help with those areas greatly. But, the main worry is not to do to much to fast, how much do you all have right now."

Hinata "2 sensie'

Ino "2 sensie"

Naruto "20"

Everyone looked at him and he said "I have used these for years now and I have Kyuubi to help with muscle tearing and other problems."

Kurinai nodded and said "Ok I already got our first mission, we have to catch the firelords cats, Tora. After that we will do some sparring and call it a day."

And so the D-rank mission began.

It has been 2 weeks since the first D-rank mission for team 8. All three gennin have gotten stronger. Hinata and Ino have both gotten to 4x gravity, learned water walking for chakra control, have learned several ways to dispell genjutsu and how to detect them and have started to learn Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death). Naruto has moved to 22x gravity. He has been working on chakra control by kunia balancing, and has been sparing with both girls to help with Tiajutsu.

Naruto also has started learning Kenjutsu from a scroll he found in his family study. He found several scrolls containing 1 Kenjutsu and a few ninjutsu including Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) and Rasengan but both were sealed with bloodseals. Good thing Naruto is his son. So know he is working on Hiraishin. The first thing he had to do was create new kunias, which reminded him of the trouble he lived through last week.

Flashback 1 week ago.

Naruto had just come back from the library after discovering the Hiraishin scrolls. He had quickly copied the seal and the design for the kunias. He meets Ino and Hinata in the living room and said "Ok lets go shopping, I went and had both of you put onto the family account yesterday and since I know you both dont like ramen as much as I do and all the food is almost gone I want you both to go and by groceries and have them delivered and by something for each of you to have a nice day outside of the house. I am going to the weapon shop by the accademy and get some supplies and a few weapons. Just try not to spend over $500 for food and $250 each for for something nice for you because I dont know how long it will be before we start getting higher paying mission and I dont want us to run out of money."

Hinata agreed but Ino said in a way only Ino can "I want to know who died and made you boss of us."

Naruto stoped and said "Well no one died and left me boss, and I am sorry if I was sounding that way, I was just trying to help our family. If you have a better suggestion Ino I would be more than happy to listen and if Hinata agrees to it or has a better one we can do that instead."

Ino was embaresed and said "Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess its just a bad time for me. I think you are right Naruto-kun." she started to cry.

Naruto, one who never could stand to see someone cry went over to Ino and hugged her. After seeing Hinata crying also pulled her into the hug also. Then he heard Ariel in his head crying also created a soul kagebunshin for her so she could finally be free. Then he had a thought that actually scared him to his core. A fear that scares any man. After hugging and holding all three of them he slowly backs away with a scared look on his face.

Ariel sees it first and with sniffles she said "**whats wrong kit."** The other two girls see the look and also ask whats wrong.

Naruto points a fingure at all three and said "You three are all in synced. Please tell me I am wrong."

Hinata was confused and asked "what."

Ino who figured out what he was talking about whispered into Hinatas ear and after Hinata shakes her head yes and Arial also does Naruto steps back and said "I think I might better go" and he ran out the door as fast as he could.

flashback end


End file.
